


Faye and Felicia Support Log

by merryfortune



Series: Heroes Support Logs [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Character Development, Character progression, F/F, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Overcoming Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Faye and Felicia Support Log





	1. C

**Felicia:** A…Ah…Ah!

 **Felicia:** [clatter sound effect]

 **Felicia:** Aww… I’ll never be a good maid for anyone at this point.

 **Faye:** That seems to be the foregone conclusion, why fight it?

 **Felicia:** Wh-Whoa! Where did you come from?

 **Faye:** I heard the smashing of plates and got worried.

 **Felicia:** Oh. Well that’s nice of you.

 **Faye:** And I couldn’t help but overhear your mumbling. I don’t understand. Why’re are you fighting the foregone conclusion?

 **Felicia:** Because I’m duty bound! By love even!

 **Faye:** O-Oh! It’s that sort of thing! Forgive my manners!

 **Felicia:** Huh? I don’t follow.

 **Faye:** I can totally understand fighting fate if it’s for love and not something as flimsy as ‘duty’.

 **Felicia:** I’m… glad?

 **Faye:** I know! Since I’m such a naturally kind-hearted person, I think I’ll try to help you.

 **Felicia:** Wait, really?

 **Faye:** Definitely! I’m very good at sewing and cooking and the like. Surely, I can teach you something.

 **Felicia:** Then I look forward to being your student, Faye.


	2. B

**Faye:** I… I truly don’t understand.

 **Felicia:** Yes… I am afraid I am that bad. *sigh* I can’t believe this.

 **Faye:** You couldn’t go two seconds without fumbling or knocking something over. You’re quite the jinx.

 **Felicia:** I know…

 **Faye:** But… I can admire your tenacity though. I respect that in a girl, you know.

 **Felicia:** [blushing] Y-You do?

 **Faye:** Oh definitely! I believe there is no nobler pursuit than dedicating your life to someone you love.

 **Felicia:** Uh… Yes. Um, Faye, if you don’t mind me asking but what do you wish to accomplish in life?

 **Faye:** Marriage and love. That’s all I want. A nice little house in a small village, surrounded by rolling green plains. That’s where I shall raise children with my love…

 **Felicia:** Aw, that’s beautiful, Faye.

 **Faye:** Th-Thank you… No one’s ever told me my dream is beautiful before…

 **Felicia:** [surprised] Really?

 **Faye:** Th-They think I’m creepy…

 **Felicia:** How rude! You seem perfectly lovely to me.

 **Faye:** [blushing] Now you’re definitely teasing me.

 **Felicia:** Absolutely not! Just like you’ve supported me and my dream of being the best maid ever, I’ll support you in your pursuit of being a happy wife and homemaker. I think it’s a very honourable thing to want to raise children and live in peace after all this war and other dreadful things.

 **Faye:** Thank you Felicia, I really, really mean it.

 **Felicia:** Aw, no problem at all, Faye.


	3. A

**Felicia:** Oh, Faye, I’m glad I bumped into you… I wanted to show you something.

 **Faye:** Aw, they’re adorable. These poppets are really nice.

 **Felicia:** I tried using that stitch you showed me the other day. I must’ve pricked my fingers a hundred times making these but look! They’re finished! I’m so proud of myself!

 **Faye:** You should be. These are way better than the ones we made the other day. I just hope you can make more some time soon without all the bleeding. Though, the blood does give it a strange cuteness…

 **Felicia:** You say really strange things sometimes…

 **Faye:** I do…?

 **Felicia:** N-Not that that’s a bad thing. It just makes you… charmingly eccentric.

 **Faye:** Oh, you meant it in that sort of way. That’s okay.

 **Felicia:** But, um, I just wanted to point something out about my poppets… I made one of my sister Flora: that’s the dolly with the blue hair. And I made one of my friend Jakob, the one wearing purple, and one of my master and good friend Corrin, that’s the one I tried to make armour for…

 **Faye:** Aw, that’s adorable, Faye. I don’t think I can see their likenesses though… Not yet at least.

 **Felicia:** That’s right! Not yet! But I think it’ll happen soon… unless I bleed to death first.

 **Faye:** Oh, I think I’ve got some of my poppets on me right now… do you want to see them?

 **Felicia:** Oh, absolutely! I want to know what sort of standard I want to live up to!

 **Felicia & Faye:** [pause]

 **Felicia:** Ah, so the green haired one is Alm and the red haired one is Celica… They’re so cute, but why is Celica’s poppet so damaged, may I ask?

 **Faye:** Promise me you won’t find me creepy?

 **Felicia:** Stick a needle in my eye if I lie!

 **Faye:** I don’t think that’s necessary Felicia given your… tendencies already.

 **Faye:** [pause]

 **Faye:** I… I’ve stuck needles in Celica’s poppet and tried to cut it up in the hopes of harming her…

 **Felicia:** Faye, that’s awful!

 **Faye:** You said you wouldn’t find me creepy!

 **Felicia:** That’s not creepy, that’s mean… Oh, Faye… why would you do such a mean thing?

 **Faye:** …For love. For my lovely Alm…

 **Felicia:** Faye, that’s not love… That’s obsession.

 **Faye:** Is that a bad thing…?

 **Felicia:** I honestly couldn’t tell you but there has to be a line, you know?

 **Faye:** Then you need to be aware of that line too… you hurt yourself trying to be something you’re not rather frequently after all…

 **Felicia:** Er, got me there, I suppose.

 **Faye:** I promise not to do it anymore…

 **Felicia:** That’s good.

 **Faye:** But only if you promise to try and stop hurting yourself!

 **Felicia:** Fine. I promise to not take my maid training as seriously.

 **Faye:** You have yourself a deal.


	4. S

**Faye:** O-Oh hi, Felicia… I’ve had a good long think about our last chat and your right. My love for Alm morphed into obsession at some point and that wasn’t good for me.

 **Felicia:** I’m so happy for you. I hope you can find true love elsewhere… I realise the revelation must have been heartbreaking for you.

 **Faye:** [blushing] It was but it made me realise something…

 **Felicia:** [surprised] Oh? Really? What sort of something?

 **Faye:** That I am in love with someone else.

 **Felicia:** Not to gossip or anything but you just have to tell me now!

 **Faye:** After a moment, there’s something I want to show you first.

 **Faye & Felicia:** [pause]

 **Felicia:** [surprised] You made a poppet of me! Oh dear... Please tell me you haven’t stuck any needles in its eye lately? I’ve had an incessant twitch lately…

 **Faye:** Of course not!

 **Felicia:** Good. Good…

 **Faye:** But…

 **Felicia:** [pained face] Oh dear…

 **Faye:** But I have done something somewhat creepy with it…

 **Felicia:** Do I want to know?

 **Faye:** I’ve kept it close to me as I sleep… I’ve kissed its cheek a few times.

 **Felicia:** [blushing] Wh-What?

 **Faye:** I’m in love with you now, Felicia. I find your tenacity endearing and I adore how you dedicate yourself to the most noble pursuit: love.

 **Felicia:** I’m honoured…

 **Faye:** And I would be honoured if I could have you all to myself.

 **Felicia:** That’s a bit much…

 **Faye:** Please, let me take you to Zofia! From what I hear, Nohr is a dark and awful place but if you come to Zofia with me, we could live in peace together in a tiny little village where violence can’t bother us. Please… Allow me to be your wife and we can have so much fun splitting the responsibility of homemaker.

 **Felicia:** [blushing] I-I would love that, Faye. Thank you. I love you too.

 **Faye:** Oh, Felicia, I can’t wait!

 **Felicia:** It’s a shame we don’t have a ring.

 **Faye:** Okay, I have one more confession about what I did with that little poppet.

 **Felicia:** Oh gods…

 **Faye:** If you open its stomach, in the cotton, I hid a ring. I hope you can accept it.

 **Felicia:** I will once I cut open this poor dolly’s stomach.

 **Faye:** Don’t worry, I’ll do that if you aren’t comfortable with it.

 **Felicia:** It’s fine… Knowing my luck, if I drop it wrong, the ring will burst out and jump twenty feet in the air and won’t be seen again for half an hour.

 **Faye:** Please don’t joke about losing the ring because I know it will happen otherwise.

 **Felicia:** Oh, true! We better knock on wood, haha.


End file.
